We'll Talk Later
by decaying
Summary: Some Bigby/Snow oneshot's of their complicated relationship during TWAU and Fables :3 (cover image by my best friend I have permission to use it!)
1. We'll Talk Later

**Author's Note**

**SO I haven't written anything in 2+ years due to lack of inspiration, and I only became interested in doing so again after I played The Wolf Among Us and got inspired again. Hopefully my writting has improved since the last time I wrote any sort of fic. ANYWAY, I wrote this immedietly after episode 5 came out, like...I was really bummed that Bigby and Snow didn't get any closure at the end? I dunno, I was mad so i wrote this dumb fic. I wrote a few more drabbles with them, not sure if I'll upload them! I'll see if this does well :P**

**ENJOY I GUESS?**

It was all over. This entire week was beginning to take a toll on him. Bigby Wolf took another drag of his cigarette and looked up at the cloudy sky. He was on the rooftop of the Woodlands luxury apartments, seeking a few moments of solace. It had stopped raining a couple of hours ago, and he didn't feel like going inside just yet.

The sheriff recollected what had happen just the previous day. So many people had died, he figured it was for the best. No more corruption in Fabletown, for now that is. He was glad everything was back to somewhat normal. However, Bigby felt a little out of the loop with work.

Snow White had just became the deputy mayor and had a lot on her plate. He figured they wouldn't be working together as much as they used to. No more lunch breaks, no more bringing her coffee for her in the morning, no more doing Crane's errands together. Part of him was relieved because sometimes it took every ounce of self control to not reach out and hold her in his arms right then and there. He had always felt a connection with Snow. He assumed she might have felt the same way. But since the new official title, she's been working and trying to get things back to normal and he longed for her company.

_she'll work things out...she'll do better than that asshole Crane_

The sheriff looked in his palm at a wooden box and opened it. It was the willow beetle that TJ wanted to give Snow as a present. TJ wanted to give Snow the present himself, but didn't have much time to spare before being shipped off to the farm with the other unglamoured fables. Of course he hasn't given it to her yet, he was just waiting until she came to him, Bigby figured she was too busy for him to engage in giftgiving. He smiled at the gift and thought how TJ had more to offer her than Bigby did. He recalled telling Nerissa earlier how Snow didn't really need him. Though he wish she did. She may need him as Fabletown's Sheriff, but not the man he wanted to be for her.

He took one last puff of his cigarette and put it out on the ground. He was about to head inside until he heard a pleasant and sweet voice ringing in his ears, though he already new who it was just from her scent alone.

"Bigby, I've been looking all over for you"

He didn't even turn to look at her.

"Snow"

"Are you...I...are you busy?" she sounded even more stressed than usual.

Bigby turns and looks at her and represses a surprised gasp trying to escape his throat. Snow's hair was down. She hadn't worn it like that in a long time. He marveled in the beauty of it for a millisecond before she took notice of him staring at her long ravenous locks. Finally he spoke "I was just about to head inside but, Snow...I wanted to talk to you."

She nods in agreement and stands next to him. He noticed she stood a little more than an arms length away from him. For the first time he felt as if their friendship was taking a downward spiral. He wanted to talk, but simply didn't know how to, more so than usual.

"Bigby I just wanted to tell you that, you did the right thing yesterday. I don't want you to have this on your conscious, you did your job like I told you to and I appreciate that"

He looks over at her as she stares at the sun setting passed the clouds. Bigby recalls of what happened with the Crooked Man ordeal that happened just this morning. Instead of killing him on the spot or imprisoning him, Bigby tossed him down the Witching Well so his days of extortion of poor Fables would be over.

Snow continued when Bigby didn't say anything. She watched him simply light another one of his cigarrettes. Snow continued, "Also...Sheriff, now that I'm your boss, I expect you to give me more respect than before. I don't want fables to think I just cut you off the leash anymore. I'm going to need you to listen to what I have to say. Can you do that for me?"

Bigby glanced over at her again. She was looking at him this time sternly and she spoke again. A face that he didn't want her to make or at least at him "Do we have an agreement Mister Wolf?"

_Mister wolf? Was she always going to address him as that from now on? Even when they were alone? _

Bigby put out his cigarette. He didn't want to argue with her. That was the last thing he wanted, especially with all that has happened. "Yeah I got it. I'd rather be taking orders from you than from Crane. Don't worry Snow" he replied in an obvious

She looked back at the sky and says, "Good. I also don't want everyone thinking that I just let you do whatever you want...so behave yourself ok? I'm going to make sure something like this doesn't happen ever again."

Bigby looked over at her brushing a hand through her newly adorned hair. He wanted to feel her hair through his fingers. He promptly stood in his tracks resisiting his sudden urge. Like how it always is.

"Don't worry, I'll try behave" Bigby would always try to do his best. This was his redemption. He wanted the Fable community to trust him like Snow did. Not only was she the first Fable to believe in the wolf, she was the first one who knew that he wasn't as bad as he seemed, other wise he would have killed her centeries ago.

Snow looked over at Bigby and finally smiled which was an immense sigh of relief and he gave her a half smile back. He inched a little closer to where she was standing and held out the box that TJ had given him. Snow looked down at the box and noticed her face reddened. She looked up at him with lips agape, almost looking confused.

Bigby bashfully brushed a hand to the back of his head and said, "TJ...wanted me to give you this. He said that he wanted you to have it." Snow takes the box looking slightly embarrassed (_or she smelled that way to Bigby_) and took the box from his hands making contact with his fingers which were warm compared to her naturally ice cold ones. She opened the box and smiled.

"Wow, it's the willow bettle from his collection. He must have remembered...it's a shame that he had to go to the farm...but, it's just the way it has to be.

Bigby nodded in agreement and was about to tell her that they could have paid toad for a glamour but recanted for he didn't want to get on her bad side. Especially when he didn't know where their relationship stood. He also remembered a certian pig who was camping in his apartment at this very moment, but Snow didn't need to know that. He'd deal with Colin on his own.

"I'll have to visit him at the farm one day, whenever _that _will be. I have to make sure I get all my paperwork done...it's hard to take the place of a deputy mayor who never did any of his work." She moved her hand to her forehead. He could tell how easily stressed she was getting, even after a few days since Crane left.

"Why don't you...get an assistant? I mean Crane...had you...you could get one". They weren'y standing at arms length anymore. Now they were closer, even almost touching shoulders.

"Hmm, I suppose you're right," she looked at him and smiled again. He had a feeling that she was going to do less smiling with her new appointed job. "I could ask Boy Blue if he'd be willing to do it. Thanks Sheriff."

"Don't mention it" he replied.

_There she goes again, calling me "sheriff"_

Snow leans back a bit and yawned "Well...I think I'm going to call it a night. Thank you for listening to me...Mister Wolf" she held out her hand for intent of him to shake it. Bigby stared down at it. He wanted to do more than shake her hand. He wanted to reach out and take her in his arms and breath her in. To run his fingers through her hair. He knew he couldn't do that. He simply grabbed her had and shook it feeling her soft cold hand against his rough warm one enjoying the skin contact once more.

"Thank you" she simply stated with a small smile on her face. She started to walk away and Bigby looked over and watched her walk away. He couldn't just let her leave like that...

"Wait...Snow"

She turned around and looked over at him with an inquisitive look on her face, she almost looked as if she was losing patience with him, but this wouldn't let this relationship deteriorate so soon even if it was inevitable.

"I um...just wanted to say...you know...you can still call me Bigby. It doesn't have to be all formal between us." He ran another hand through his hair and looked back at her waiting for what he was going to say.

She simply smiled again and said "Good night, Bigby" and with that, she was gone.

Bigby almost told her how he felt. He was on the verge of letting her know his feelings. How she occupied his thoughts and that he couldn't get her damned scent out of his mind from the moment they first met. Bigby thought better of it. He knew Snow had a lot to deal with and needed to focus on her work. Perhaps one day, whether it was ten or twenty years, he would be able to tell her how much she meant to him.

**I hope this was alright! I'm sorry if there's any spelling errors, I don't have a working computer at the moment with proper word doc. so I can't spell check + I don't have a friend to beta my writing. **

**OTL. **


	2. A Crooked Mile

**Author's Note**

**Ok so THIS STORY, I wrote after episode 3 and I figured it went kind of hand in hand with chapter one. That being said I feel like Snow really came to terms with what she felt for w/ Bigby how she was willing to give up Crane so easily and how she was worried about him etc. I felt like since she became the deputy mayor she had to forget about her "feelings" (or friendship) with him and focus 100% on her job. So yeah, this takes place right after episode 3. I'm not sure where i was going with this... ;p ENJOY?!**

The rain continued to poor as Snow White watched the last of the three cars speed off into the night. Everything they worked hard on just left in a matter a a few minutes. She quickly adverted her attention down to the suffering wolf in her grasp. She didn't care about how cold she was beginning to get or how stained her clothes were, with blood and dirt. He was the only person on her mind at this point.

Snow watched with worried eyes as his wolfish features depleted in front of her bringing back the human form of the man she was familiar with. She wasn't sure if it was rain or tears falling down her face. Bigby looked so helpless and defeated it hurt her to see him this way. He was the Big Bad Wolf, who was feared by almost all Fables. Yet here he was, bloodied and battered, this was the first time she's seen him defeated.

Then it happened. Bigby struggled as he tried to lift himself up but failed and landed back on the wet concrete. Snow's eyes widen in fear as she moves a steady hand to his bloody chest only to find out that his rapid heartbeat was slowing down.

"Oh no- ...Bigby?" she cried out as she stared at his body starting to give out right in front of her. She moved her ear close to his mouth. He wasn't breathing anymore.

"No...no..Bigby you can't..._please_" she exclaimed with exasperation. Her hands pressed against both his shoulders moving her head to rest against his neck.

"Please...you can't die...I..._I need you_" Snow whispered ever so softy barely even recognizing the words as her own. She lifted herself up and moved her hand to caress his face feeling the scratchy stubble he constantly itched at himself. Tears were definitely falling from her face now. Looking at the man she didn't realize she cared about so much. He was one of her only friends. One of the few fables that respected her. Sure they knocked heads a few times, but it was all for the good of Fabletown.

She didn't know how long she waited, but finally Doctor Swineheart arrived. She was lucky the woman Crane was pestering was right around the corner. She immidetly told her to call the doctor and tell him what happened. Swineheart arrived to the scene of the "accident" and Snow proceeded to help him get Bigby in the car so they could go to _The Woodlands_. When they were on there way back, Snow told the doctor everything that happened, with Crane, Dee and Dum, Bloody Mary and the silver bullets...she then asked whether or not he was going to be ok. Swineheart didn't answer. He didn't want to make this harder for her than it already was. Snow leaned her head back head and heart pounding. She sat next to Bigby in the back seat, she leaned his body next to hers holding him close. Her clothes were even bloodier now due to the close proximity she shared with the sheriff. She moved her hand once again to his chest hoping to feel his steady heartbeat. No such luck. Snow turned away to look out the window and try to keep her composure.

Finally when they reached _The Woodlands _Swineheart and Snow hoist Bigby up to walk him through the front door and then to the elevator and finally to the smallest apartment. They were welcomed by a scorching heat that emmited from the room.

"Come on almost there, lets put him on the chair" Swineheart told her. Snow nods and they place him on the purple chair. She frowned at the blood trail that followed them, she didn't want to think about how much blood he had lost, exactly. Suddenly they heard a voice coming from the kitchen.

"Hey Bigby, when was the last time you restocked your fridge, I'm starv- woah...what the hell happened to him?" the unglamoured pig emerged from the kitchen starting from Bigby, to Snow, then to Swineheart.

"Colin...? What are you doing here?" Snow answered irritated. _He snuck away from the farm again...and Bigby always lets him off the hook..._"Just...nevermind Colin...Bigby had some trouble with some...people tonight." she didn't want to explain what had happened again. This whole night was just going to be another memory to repress.

Swineheart quickly started to work on Bigby and made an incision in his lower right side where he got shot by the silver bullet. Colin kept on bugging Snow to tell him what went on, but Snow was only half-listening, half-worried about her dying friend.

"He-he's not breathing...and his heart stopped a awhile ago...he's not...dead is he?" she forced the words out of her mouth. Her eyes focused on Bigby, never once looking away.

"I'm not sure...if I hurry and remove all the casings, he should come back..."

Snow exited the living room to make her way into the kitchen feeling quite hot. She turned on the faucet to releive herself by splashing some cold water on her face. She still reeked of his blood. She had to do the best she could to help save him. It all happened so fast. Bigby held tweedle dum, looking like he was going to rip his throat out. Then he just stopped. He stopped himself from murdering him. He dropped the Tweedle to the ground and looked over at her. She felt scared. Scared he was going to do something he would regret... Then, bang, shot to the ground.

_This must be how he felt when he saw my...Lilly's head_. She remembered from a few days ago all the commotion with Bigby thinking Snow was dead. Snow walked back into the living room and walked over to Bigbys side.

_"Im glad you're... not dead"_

She fondly remembered him saying that and smiling appreciating his concern. Bigby was always asking whether or not she was ok. Snow returned her focus back to Bigby and eyes scanned his body then to forearm where his bone stuck out.

She remembered when Bloody Mary stomped on it, how much it horrified her to watch. Snow tried to fight away tears. She moved in closer to the opposite side from where Swineheart was and leaned in close. She gently placed her hand on his. Watching swineheart place the casings in a metal jar, Snow caressed his hand up and down just trying her best to sooth him even though he probably couldn't feel it. Snow then whispered, "please be alive Bigby...please wake up...for _me_" she was positive no one could hear her.

Then she heard a sudden grunt and an exhale. Snow quickly looked at Bigby's face and his body fidgeted. His eyes were still closed but his breathing became steady once again. Swineheart quipped something to Snow but she wasn't paying attention.

Snow's hand was even tighter around his and she couldn't stop the smile that formed on her lips.

**Thank you for reading! I may post some oneshots I have sitting in my notepad on a different story if i feel like it. I apologize again if there's any grammar/spelling errors, i'm getting my computer fixed tomorrow (i hope) anyway thanks again for reading my dumb stories and thanks for the reviews/favorites :**


	3. Recollection

**Author's note: another quick one shot thing-y JUST SAYING! This takes place during Fables (right after issue 5) so if you haven't read them yet (I suggest you do!) but I'm sure most people have already read or know what happens but just making a little warning :3 I didn't want to make another story –yet- so I'm adding it on to here! SO yeah, this takes place after Bigby confesses his attraction to Snow. It's Snow's POV and thoughts about the situation! I also wrote a Bigby POV after this scene as well and I'll start revising and uploading that soon :) anyways, thank you for the reviews and such they mean a lot! ^_^ ENJOY!?**

She remained on the rooftop of The Woodlands a little while longer after he left. She had felt a little guilty for turning down the sheriff after he explained to her he wanted to date her, but she couldn't stand anymore heartbreak.

Snow White was enjoying the rest of the sun set alone before retreating to the comfort of luxury apartment. It had been a long excruciating week of events and everything was back to normal. For _now_ anyways. Snow's estranged sister, Rose Red and her devious boyfriend, Jack Horner, had planned an elaborate murder scheme and was evidently resolved by Fabletown's own sheriff, Bigby Wolf. Rose had promised no more misbehavior and hopefully a weekend away just the two of them can mend the old wounds. After the madness of it all, she joined the sheriff on the roof to recollect the whole ordeal, and she proceeded to ask him a question that had been on her mind since the Remembrance Day Gala. That was why on _Earth_ she needed to be Bigby's date in order to carry on with the investigation. He finally confessed that all he wanted was to go to the dance with her and for her to be his date and nothing to do with the crime. She rebuffed him immediately telling him how it was very pathetic and that they were merely associates. Bigby thought he was being charming but noticed he left looking humiliated. How foolish _was_ he?

Snow was still relieved this whole "murder" investigation was put to an end. The thought of her sister alive was a weight lifted from her shoulders and she could finally get some well deserved rest. However all her remaining thoughts returned to Bigby. He actually thought he was being charismatic and smooth "secretly" asking her to the Remembrance Day Ball. She smiled to herself thinking how unbelievably idiotic it was. Still, she did think there was something alluring about it. Did he have a crush on her all these extensive years of knowing each other? Did he spend centuries of secretly pining after her? Those late work nights just spending time together, just the two of them…did he really want something more? It certainly was unprofessional and did he really think she would be impressed by his actions? Well...maybe kind of. It had been a very…_very_ long time since anyone expressed an interest in her.

As the sun left its peak, the deputy mayor started to make her way home. She thought the sheriff was attractive sure. His gruff, masculine features, scruffy face in which he never shaved and a wolfish (and surprisingly nice) toothy grin. Snow thought about that time years ago when she had seen him unclad without his shirt. How she had to advert her eyes from staring at his perfectly formed chest. She felt her face fluster as she opened the door to her apartment. She stretched and yawns as she makes her way to her bathroom to relax in a hot bath. God knows she certainly needed one. She went in the bathroom to turn the faucet of her bathtub on. When she undressed she dipped her toe in the hot water slowly sinking down and felt her body relax. The aching muscles soothed under the lovely stream of flowing water.

As she tries to relax, Snow started to gradually think about Bigby once again. She was recalling about their dance during the ball. How he tried so hard to keep off her feet. How they stride in sync together as they moved to the ballad of one of her favorite songs. She smiled faintly remembering how incredibly awkward he was. It was kind of sweet, him not knowing the first thing about courting a woman. Still she wondered, _why her?_ There were plenty of single female fables still available. What made Snow stand out from the others? Why someone who has been broken and abused so inadequately. She couldn't accept his offers of courtship due to her past that was filled with torture and abuse physically and emotionally. She wouldn't allow herself anymore damage. Not saying Bigby would hurt her, in fact she was certain he would never do such a thing, but she couldn't take any chances. Bigby was always kind to her (well, he would get unruly with her at times but it was understandable, he _was_ the literal Big Bad Wolf) but he was also one of the few fables she considered a friend. Though they had a sort of falling out ever since she became the official deputy mayor, but that was simply because she had no time for petty friendships anymore. He had been there from the start to help her regulate the rules of Fabletown, working simultaneously to try to fix the corrupt, secret government. More importantly, was there to support her during the whole fiasco with former deputy mayor, Ichabod Crane abused his power, stealing money from the city and even glamorized prostitutes to look like Snow herself. She quivered remembering the day like it was yesterday.

She remembered something else too. Something Bigby told her that she had almost forgotten. Words he had said to her, back when Bloody Mary was relevant and she had almost murdered him. When she thought he was going to die, she remembered what he told her the night he got hurt.

_"Snow...I'd never leave you"_

She beamed fondly at the memory. At the time it made her heart heavy with fondness. No man had showed her that kind of generosity in a very long time; in fact she couldn't even recall Prince Charming ever treating her with such kindhearted affection and respect. Bigby looked at Snow the way any woman would want to be looked at. It made her knees weak. The more she thought about him, the more she realized that he would give her those looks frequently. When she wasn't looking or otherwise. _How_ could she not have noticed this before?

_Damn, Rose was right...I am oblivious_. She thought to herself as she sinks herself lower in the tub. Perhaps it slipped her mind of how Bigby acted around her ever since they're "falling out" roughly 20 years ago. Back when she had to focus on her job and only her job and putting on a strict and professional manner around him including using surnames and making sure he carried out her orders. She was more his boss than his friend in these recent years, she felt somewhat accountable that maybe he missed their friendship and wanted to pick things up again, even if it was in a romantic sense. It was wholeheartedly her fault for breaking the close friendship off. _Maybe_ if she never became his boss, she actually would be interested in starting a relationship with him…

Snow shakes her head and thinks about how ridiculous this whole thing was. How positively ludicrous it was for anyone to have feelings for her. Snow can't wrap her head around the whole idea that just maybe someone could love her again. The water was starting to get cold and she let the water out of the tub and envelopes herself with a warm and large towel. She strides towards her bedroom and changes into her favorite pair of her most comfortable pajamas and settles in the calming sheets of her gigantic (but lonely) bed.

She moved to bury her head in her pillow. Part of her missed his smell already. Even though she was repulsed by the stench of his signature huff n' puff cigarettes, there was something about his smell that was comforting and warm it made him _him..._maybe it was the lucidness and lack of sleep but in that moment she wondered what it felt like to feel his arms wrapped around her...to breath in his musk...to taste his lips on hers...

"Ok Snow this has to stop. You do _not_ have a crush on the sheriff, he is just a colleague...and nothing more..." she said out loud as if to convince herself this was all just juvenile behavior. Or perhaps she was thinking about Bigby in a romantic sense because it's been so long since she's shared love with someone.

She finally felt her eyes get heavy. She deserved a good night's sleep after what Rose and Jack had put her through. Snow finally let sleep consume her but not before thinking about Bigby one last time.

**Thank you for reading this! I got my computer fixed this week so I can finally edit my stories better thank goodness :p so hopefully there's no more errors! **

**Thank you again for reading! **


	4. Recollection II

**Author's note: ok here's the next part! It's like the last chapter only Bigby's POV! So it takes place after issue 5.**

**Enjoy!**

He always knew how often he would let his distant gaze linger a lot longer than it should. How a simple brush on the shoulder or polite behavior would over take his naturally hostile ways while being around her.

Bigby Wolf thought of Snow White a lot more than he should have. She occupied his thoughts every waking moment. He had felt a strong connection with the former princess ever since the day he freed her and her sister, Rose Red, from the Adversary's chain gang. It was her scent that intrigued him from the very beginning. He was never able to get it out of his mind. It nearly drove him mad until he discovered smoking the smell away eased some of her scent.

Bigby knew he could not have her, as much as he craved this woman, he was almost certain he was not good enough to be with her. She was married to Prince Charming in the Homelands, but their short-termed marriage ceased to exist after he cheated on her with Rose and soon they divorced. But even though he would never do something like that to Snow, there was another reason why he felt inferior.

Bigby was in fact _The_ Big Bad Wolf himself. He spent the years in exile trying to make a better life in the mundane world and convincing other the other fables he wouldn't revert to his old ways. However, most of the fables still in fact feared him. Except for Snow herself. She seemed like she always trusted him ever since the chain gang and later on when she met him again, centuries later, presenting him with the lycanthropy stained knife so that he could take a man's form and live in the mundane world with their fellow fables.

He remembered fondly at the day she visited him. He agreed to join her simply because she intrigued him. Bigby was unaware of what kind of feeling this exactly was. He wasn't interested in pursuing any romantic relationship with a human woman but it took him centuries of living as a man to come to terms with the fact that he was in love with her.

During the years where they worked hand in hand together -Bigby as Fabletown's sheriff, and Snow, the assistant to the deputy mayor- they grew closer. Not in the intimate way Bigby yearned for, but they were good friends. There were times where they argued over certain Fabletown rules but nonetheless they still continued to hold that bond that was made long ago.

When Snow took the official position of deputy mayor, because Ichabod Crane was embezzling money from the secret government leading him to be fired, Bigby saw what an authoritative woman she was becoming. It really astonished him how much stronger she was. He recalled her assistant deputy mayor days, trying to do what was right for every Fable but was never being able to do enough. When they found out Crane not only committed fraud money, but he glamorized prostitutes to look like Snow, and…well…went as far as releasing his sexual urges in a sick, disgusting manner. Bigby felt that was when she started to change. She had to remain strong after being violated in such a malformed way and it filled Bigby with rage for Crane till this day. When he told Snow what Crane had done, he wanted to hold her in his arms in order to console her but every inch of willpower made him stand back and watch the disgruntled woman take the news. He wanted to ease the pain and tell her that she didn't deserve this. But he simply couldn't.

Bigby's feelings grew deeper for her every passing day. He recalled the night he found the glamorized beheaded Snow White on the front steps of The Woodlands. How angry and upset he was he didn't want to sleep until he found out who did it. Bigby never felt broken-hearted until he looked at the pale icy stare of the head of what he thought at the time was Snow. When he found out she was alive he felt happiness once again. He realized never _ever_ wanted to lose her. In fact he even told her this but she only fired back saying "_I'm not your to lose_". That feeling of heartbreak came back again. Colliding feelings rushing his thoughts and ultimately thinking to himself "I'm not good enough for her"

Till this day he has the feelings of inferiority. What did he have to offer her except himself? He wasn't by any means rich. Bigby had the smallest apartment in The Woodlands and it was always unkempt. But what Bigby did _know_ was that he could offer her the love and respect she desperately deserved and desired. He wanted to see her happy, which he could tell just by her scent alone, she needed happiness in her lonesome life.

It gave him a peace of mind when being around her she sent out a scent of safety and at ease.

After centuries upon centuries of knowing Snow, he figured it was time to finally do something about his "crush". It was either going to be a wonderful idea and Snow would feel the same way or he'd get pummeled with rejection. Bigby had thought hard about what to do to get Snow to go out with him. He knew the remembrance dance was coming up, and the thought of dancing close with her nearly made him break out into a smile. Bigby knew that if he asked her himself she would more than likely say no with her being worried about Rose and whatnot. He had thought long about what to do until he decided to tell Snow she _needed_ to go to the gala as his date for business purposes. He had then proceeded to ask Boy Blue, since he was the leader of the band that played at the gala, if he knew any romantic songs to play while they were dancing. Bigby thought his plan was perfect until Snow asked him why it was even necessary to do all this.

Bigby adverted her questioning and cold stare to tell her. He told her he wanted to go to the dance with her as his date. A lot good that did him when she rejected him on the spot. Feeling the utmost humiliation, Bigby treads back to his lonely dwelling wishing he could take back the past few days. He wished he was more firm with her and told her not to bother him with the investigation, but it was so hard to tell her no sometimes. He felt the same pang of heartbreak when he told her that he didn't want to lose her. The sheriff had felt a lot of pain in his long life, but nothing, no silver bullet or buckshot could match this sort of pain.

Still, in some sadistic way, he was glad he told her. He was glad to get it out in the open. It's not like he told her straight out he was in love with her, he just casually expressed an interest in her. If anything she would probably think this interest was all of the sudden. The wolf was certain she never was aware of his feelings for all these centuries, even though he tried to be subtle with them. He figures he wouldn't bother asking her out again, at least for a long while. He respected her to much to force himself on her. Maybe she would come around on her own time, he thought.

Bigby finally arrived to his poor excuse of an apartment. He was thankful Colin was nowhere in sight, so he won't feel anymore humiliated than he already was, and the pig was always looking for a reason to pick on him. He sat on his chair after cracking a window open and leaned back and closed his eyes. He reached for a well needed cigarette but before doing so he caught a strange scent. It was Snow, of course, and he noticed her mood had changed from stressed to...amusement mixed with contentment? She was happy that much he knew, and Snow was hardly _ever_ happy. He wasn't sure what caused this, perhaps the murder scene coming to a close or Bigby himself. But this gave him hope that maybe one day, he'll have a chance of a lifetime if happiness with her.

**Thank you all for reading! I have some more ideas i just have to get around to writing them c: they're all out of sequence though so I hope that isn't an issue XD**

**Anyway, thank you again for all your reviews/faves ;D**


End file.
